The man of action
by SunriseImagination
Summary: It's been five years since they last saw each other. When they run into each other at the neighborhood coffee shop old feelings spark anew. Maybe this time around Ferb can win his lady's heart - Ferbnessa. Rated T for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

She hurried into a coffee shop stomping her black boots on the rug to shake off the remnants of the snowstorm outside. Taking off her hat and loosening her scarf, Vanessa exposed her long stream of brown hair to the warm glow of the shop. She was only going to stay for a few minutes. The city bus would be coming soon to take her to her apartment, but there was no way she was going to stand around outside in that biting cold.

Unbeknownst to her, a young man looked up from his book and watched her as she dug through her bag to pay for her signature cappuccino and scone. By the time Vanessa had turned to scan the coffee shop for an open seat he had turned back to his book, though not as intently as he had before. Vanessa didn't notice the man at first glance. It wasn't until after the barista handed her the coffee that she saw him in a booth near the window. His presence surprised her and intrigued her. She crossed the shop to see him.

"Ferb?" Vanessa asked not believing her eyes.

"Vanessa!" Ferb replied innocently, though he had watched her since she entered the door, "would you care to join me?"

Vanessa took a seat opposite him with a look of amusement. It seemed like Ferb always showed up in the most unlikely places.

She continued, "what brings you to TSAU?"

I go to school here," replied Ferb.

Puzzled, Vanessa did the math in her head.

"Aren't you a little young to be going to college?" she teased with a smile.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "yes, yes I am".

The snow fluttered down outside the window. It enhanced the silence that fell between them. Silences with Ferb were never awkward. It was contenting. Knowing.

Under the pretense of taking a sip of her cappuccino, Vanessa studied the man sitting before her. The last time she had seen him he was still a boy. At least he had looked like a boy. It seemed that Ferb had always been an old soul trapped in a young body. Nowadays, Ferb's maturity matched his looks. His boyish traits were no longer present on his face. His clothes expressed style, confidence, and money. Vanessa also noted as she took a bite of her scone that he had at least three inches on her, and the goatee was pretty cool. The only thing that had not changed was his hair. It was as green and wild as ever. In fact, it had been his hair that caught Vanessa's attention as she scanned the room. Overall, Vanessa observed, Ferb was quite handsome—scratch that—Ferb was hot. Dang hot. Studying him made her itch for the sketchbook in her bag. He would have made an excellent model.

Ferb was quiet while Vanessa made her study. She hadn't changed a bit. The minute she had walked in the door her presence had hit him just as hard as it had when he was thirteen; an immediate shot of neurotransmitters, a rapid increase in heart rate, and a 90% chance of limerent behavior. He'd have to be careful of that. Ferb marveled how Vanessa's blue eyes sparkled in delight and how her cheeks were flushed pink. Probably from the cold. Moving on to clothes, he missed the leather she used to wear. It had clung well to her feminine curvature. On second thought, she probably was wearing it under that winter coat. His mouth made a quick twitch of amusement at the thought.

After a time Vanessa asked, "so, what are you studying here?"

"Well, I'm taking a few science classes; quantum physics, engineering, advanced chemistry," Ferb listed off, "I'm also taking a few seminars about the film business. On the side, I am teaching myself Latin and have been passing the time reading classic novels".

He held up the book _1984_ that he had been reading before Vanessa sat down.

"Science I would expect of you, but you're taking film classes?"

Ferb replied, "Someday, I would like to direct".

"That must keep you very busy."

A simple nod from Ferb led to silence once again. Both took a sip from their drinks.

"How about you?" Ferb continued as he set his mug back down.

Vanessa lowered her cup, "I've been studying art, specifically painting. I have a class about art history and another about art in contemporary society. I am also taking a class to improve my French."

Ferb seemed impressed, "you're an artist?"

"Yeah, I really got into art in high school. I loved the whole self-expression sort of thing. I prefer to paint, acrylics, but I also love to sketch. It's more convenient to bring a sketch book and a pencil with you…"

Vanessa continued talking about her works. At one point she pulled out her sketch book to show Ferb some pages. He was very interested and made some intelligent compliments on her work. Apparently he knew a bit about art as well. As their coffee turned cold, the topic moved to family.

"How has your father been?" Ferb asked.

Vanessa sighed, "Same as always. He keeps coming up with these crazy contraptions that never work." She looked down at the table and twisted the fork through the remaining crumbs of her scone. "It's just that I don't understand him. I know he tries to be there for me, but to be honest he still tries to protect me like I'm his little girl. I can take care of myself. I have my own place. I don't need him to look out for me anymore."

Vanessa turned to the window and watched the snow flutter down. It glittered lovely against the streetlight backdrop. Wait, it was dark outside! She rummaged through her bag. Frantic, she found her phone and looked at the time.

"Shit! I missed the city bus!" She shoved her phone back into her bag, "Now I have no ride back to my apartment!" She looked up at Ferb with a look that conveyed something between annoyance and anxiety.

"I have a car," Ferb stated. Curse the limerence he thought.

A smile erupted across Vanessa's face, "Thank you so much! I really owe you!"

They gathered their stuff together to leave. Ferb held the door for Vanessa as they made their way out onto the icy sidewalk, and she followed him through the snow. The wind slashed the snowflakes right into their faces and the chill was penetrating. Up two blocks they went. Vanessa was just wondering how much further they had to go when she saw the only car with no snow on it in a parking lot behind a building. It was a sports car that kind of reminded her of the one she had caught Ferb driving when he was thirteen. It had the same elongated front. Ferb trekked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She climbed in and marveled at the leather interior. Sleek and classy. She also noticed there were hundreds of more gauges and buttons on the dash than in a regular car. She was curious, but she didn't ask what they did. Ferb climbed in the driver's side. The car started with a roar when he put his hands on the wheel.

"It's programed to start to my touch," Ferb explained when he noticed Vanessa's amazement.

Vanessa had never felt so cool. She was riding shotgun in a very stylish car. The car was like none she had ever been in before, the front seat spanned the whole length and it was heated to the perfect temperature. There was a touch screen in front of her if she wanted to watch TV or use the internet. Also, there were no seat belts. This car was definitely one of a kind and probably built by the man next to her.

Through the city they drove, Ferb following her directions. She led him to an apartment building three miles from the coffee shop.

"You can let me out here," proclaimed Vanessa as Ferb pulled up in front of the building. He put the car in park and turned to face her. For a second or two it was silent.

"Umm…thanks for the ride," Vanessa said awkwardly.

Ferb just stared at her. His face, unreadable.

"Well, bye," Vanessa said as she opened the door to leave.

At the last minute Ferb leaned across the seat and reached for her hand. Vanessa turned around and he said,

"vous êtes belle Vanessa"

For one moment it seemed like she was going to reply back. She stood there in shock as snowflakes landed on the seat. Coming to her senses she shut the door and ran inside her building. She could feel Ferb's eyes drilling the back of her head as she hit the elevator button, and as the elevator door closed she saw Ferb pull away.

He had called her beautiful.

She didn't know what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I originally wrote this story to be a flashback to the other story I had started last summer. The ideas started flowing and suddenly this was created. It's set the winter before my other story begins. The other story is incomplete (I promise to finish it someday) but it's called Best Summer Ever.**_

_**I'm fascinated with this story because its Ferbnessa... and the age difference for Ferbnessa is similar to the age gap between my boyfriend and me. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. **_

Ferb was sitting up in his apartment on his computer. He had finished his homework hours ago and was trying to work on his theory of teleportation. Ferb had of course proved teleportation was possible years ago by creating the invention himself. However, in the world of science nothing was proven until hundreds of so-called experts allow your article to be ripped apart after being published in prestigious journals.

*click click* went the keyboard as fast as Ferb's thoughts would take him. He reached the end of the paragraph and saved his work before spinning his chair to look out the window. He let his mind wander away from research and statistics to the fascinating topic of women.

Ferb could not understand what made him so stuck on Vanessa. It wasn't like she was the only lady he had ever been with. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. There were those girls he had dated at the boarding school. Quite pleasing to look at but none of them were that serious and most of them were more interested in his IQ or his money. Then there were the women he would pick up at clubs. They were always college girls looking for a good time. Ferb was happy to oblige. Always the ladies man, he would cruise the women around in his sports car. Or he would dance with them. He was quite the dancer.

The farthest he'd gone was that time in the back of his car with some pretty blonde he had been dancing with. A little too much to drink that night. From then on, he knew where to draw the line. He would flirt, he would dance, he would please the ladies, but he would never turn it into anything serious. Vanessa was different though.

All of a sudden his phone rang. Ferb answered it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Hey Ferb! It's Mark!" Mark was a fellow classmate in his film seminar. He also had given Ferb a job at the coffee shop down the street.

"Yes?" asked Ferb as he stared at his computer.

"She's here again"

Ferb paled, "go on."

"She's sitting in the same booth as the past few days…"

Ferb listened intently as Mark gave him the details. Vanessa had been showing up at the coffee shop ever since he had dropped her off that night a week ago. Last week she had stopped in and asked if Ferb was a regular. Thankfully, Vanessa had asked Mark and Mark told her yes he was. He then informed Ferb the next day that this stunning female in black leather was asking about him, and Ferb had set Mark on the task of recording her visits. This week she had been stopping in at least once a day. Sometimes she would pop in twice.

Mark finally said, "Dude, are you ever going to come down here and see her? Or are you going to wait until she gives up on you? Three days in a row man! How much longer will she have to wait?"

Silence fell on the line. Mark was right, it was time for action.

"I'll be right over. Have my coffee ready for me."

The bell on the door jingled for the fifteenth time. Vanessa looked up in hope and expectancy. Not him. Frustrated, she turned back to the textbook she was supposed to be reading. "Yeah, he's in here a lot," that's what the guy working at the counter told her last week. Liar. So far she had been in here the past three days, even at different times, and she had yet to run into Ferb again. "I just want to sketch him," Vanessa told herself as she reread the same sentence for the third time, "nothing else." Even as she said it she knew that was not the whole truth. She had far too many day-dreams for simple sketches…she wanted to work with her hands... No. Can't go there...

*ding* went the bell and Vanessa's head shot up again. It was a cute couple brushing the snow off of each other. Perfect…just perfect… she forced her head down at her book again. Four months, that was how long she had gone without a boyfriend. All men were jerks. She had dated four guys in her life-time and they were all jerks; Johnny the Goth-gamer, Eddy the bass-guitarist, Kevin the guy from portrait class, and then the biggest one of them all. The so-called good guy.

*ding* The bell rang again and she jerked her head up. It was Ferb. He strolled inside in a black leather jacket, purple pants, sunglasses, and an orange scarf around his neck. Damn it! Had to look good didn't he? Vanessa watched him as he strode up to the counter. Ferb handed over a mug and the guy filled it up. She couldn't hear the conversation, but it looked like they were good friends. Ferb was leaning on the counter laughing with the guy behind it. Ferb picked up his mug and Vanessa quickly looked back down at her textbook. Why was she so nervous?

Ferb turned to face the coffee shop. Sure enough, Vanessa was sitting exactly where she had last time they had talked. She was pretending to read a textbook. Ha! She had been staring at him since he walked through the door. He knew because he had been watching her behind his sunglasses.

Mark broke his train of thought, "go get her Ferb"

Ferb turned to his friend, pointed, and gave him a wink over his glasses.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked causally.

Vanessa looked up and couldn't help but smile, "no, have a seat!"

Ferb slid into his place and immediately slipped his sunglasses in his pocket. He then loosened his scarf before taking a sip from his mug. After a few minutes he realized that Vanessa was not going to lead the conversation this time around.

Ferb set his mug back down and began, "what brings you here today?"

Vanessa said, "Oh, you know, it's a good place to read."

Ferb's mouth twitched and his eyes twinkled in amusement. Vanessa noticed his expression and realized that Ferb knew more than he let on.

Vanessa sighed, "That guy told you I asked about you didn't he?"

Ferb nodded, "His name is Mark. I met him in my film class and he gave me a job here."

"You work here!?" she exclaimed, "Why haven't I seen you?"

Ferb shrugged, "must have missed me".

Ferb let the silence fall to give Vanessa time to collect her thoughts. He watched her face wrestle in indecision. What was she debating? He didn't dare ask. That would risk losing the progress he had already made. Oh yes, he had made great progress indeed. One week ago he hadn't had a chance with Vanessa. But today she could not deny the chemistry between them. He picked up his mug again just to give him something to do.

Vanessa finally spoke, "would you mind if I did a sketch of you?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "here?"

"Well, I guess," Vanessa said uncertainly.

"This doesn't seem like the sort of environment suitable for creating a work of art."

Vanessa just stared at him as the espresso machine grinded in the background. It was as if it had turned on just to prove his point.

"How about this," Ferb offered as he set his mug back down, "I have an apartment not far from here and…"

Ferb broke off as Vanessa's face turned a bright red.

"Now that was not what I had in mind Vanessa, but if that's the track you're on I'm happy to oblige".

He fumbled for his mug again before he started blushing himself. Too late, he could feel his cheeks burning. Taking a sip, he turned to look out the window. Too much too soon. He will have to take it a bit slower from now on.

Vanessa recovered from her shock and said, "actually, how about you come to my place? I mean, all my supplies are there anyways."

This caught Ferb by surprise. Maybe he did not have to go so slow after all. He turned back towards her and responded, "That would be lovely."

As they got up to leave, and when Vanessa wasn't looking, Mark flashed Ferb a huge smile and a thumbs up. Ferb gave his buddy another wink and led his lady out the door. If all went well, Vanessa would be in his arms tonight.


End file.
